The Mansion Summer
by shdgshipper
Summary: Draco has visitors at the mansion, his mom's friend and her son, Ashton, and her daughter, Onie. He soon realizes that Onie is short for another name. Guess who!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Muggles, Pillows and Hogwarts, a History  
  
"Draco, you'd better be on your best behavior this summer," Narcissa Malfoy frowned, straightening the couch cushions for the twelfth time. Draco had been counting. She was nervous because her muggle friend was coming to stay, along with her husband and two children, "I haven't heard from Marcie since she had her youngest, She's about your age, Draco. Her oldest is eighteen, I believe,"  
  
"Tell me again how you got dad to let you invite them," Draco sighed.  
  
"He'll be away most of the summer, so he'll barely se them. That's the only way he'd let them come. Please be good. They'll be here any minute," Narcissa said. The moment the words left her mouth, a knock sounded from down the hall. Narcissa straightened the pillows again, thirteen, and hurried to the front door, yelling over her shoulder to Draco, "Get your brother, dear,"  
  
Draco sighed and walked slowly up the stair to fetch his brother, Timothy. Tim was twenty and was looking for a job in the muggle world. He had gone to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts.  
  
"Tim, mum's friend is here and she wants you down stairs, probably to help with their bags," Draco said, leaning into Tim's room. Tim was the complete opposite of Draco. His sin was darker and his hair was too. It was chestnut brown, but his eyes were the same icy blue as Draco's. Tim looked up and smiled at his brother.  
  
"Right, tell her I'll be right down," he said, opening a drawer and pulling out a flannel shirt to put over his white undershirt.   
  
"Hurry, I don't want to get stuck doing your job," Draco smiled. He tugged at the collar of the gray turtleneck jumper he wore. His mother had practically forced it on him, along with a par of khakis with a crease down the front or the legs. Draco reached the top of the stairs and stepped down, purposely stepping on the creaky step to warn his mother of his presence. Narcissa turned.   
  
"Sweetheart, will you go find. Um…" she turned to her friend.   
  
"Onie," Marcie smiled.  
  
"Yes, Onie, she's wandered off, and I don't want her to get lost," Narcissa said, almost laughing.  
  
"Sure, Tim will be down in a minute," Draco said dully. The smile on his face didn't fade and she turned back to her friend. Draco sighed and headed towards the library. That was usually where they would find lost guests. He stepped inside and stopped dead in his tracks. A skinny girl with chestnut brown curls stood looking at the magic portion of the library.  
  
"Are you Onie?" he said quickly, attempting to distracts her attention.  
  
"Only my parents call me that," she said, sounding distant, "Oh, good. You do have it. Mum wouldn't let me bring my copy," she pulled a book off the shelf. She sat at a table near Draco and pulled her sunglasses up to rest on top of her head. Freckles dusted her nose and cheeks and her honey brown eyes were lined lightly. Draco nearly passed out.  
  
"Oh my God," he said, realizing what Onie was short for. He slid into the chair across from her, but she didn't look up. She was quickly flipping pages, obviously looking for something.  
  
"I've been meaning to look up who the headmaster was before Dippet," she turned through more pages, "Do you have any paper?"  
  
"Hermione?" Draco asked. The girl looked up with a confused face, which quickly turned to pure horror. She opened and closed her mouth, unable to think of something to say.  
  
"Great," Draco said, leaning back in his chair, "I'm stuck all summer with the one person that hates me most,"  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Please review!! I will have the next chapters up as soon as I get them typed up. I will also be posting my other story, a songfic titled "I'm With You." I will also be finished soon with my other songfic, "Tomorrow." R&R!! 


	2. Rain, Tim and Rosecolored walls

Chapter 2: Rain, Tim and Rose-Colored Walls  
  
The two sat, trying not to look at each other. At one point, Hermione made a desperate comment on the weather, saying how nice it had been lately. Draco looked at her strangely. "It's been raining all week," he said. "Oh," Hermione looked down. She studied her fingers for a moment and looked up again. "I don't hate you," she said, closing her book, "You're just not very pleasant to be around. That and Harry doesn't like you," "Neither does Weasley," Draco added. It was silent again, until Tom came into the room looking for them. "Ah, good, you've found her," he said, "And how might Miss Hermione be?" "Fine, think you," Hermione said. Draco shook his head and stood up, pushing past Time in the doorway. Time looked surprised at his brother and then questioningly at Hermione. "What was that all about?" he asked. Hermione shook her head and put her book on the bookshelf. "He and I don't exactly get along," she sighed. Tim chuckled. "Draco doesn't get along with many people," he said, gesturing for Hermione to follow him, "He doesn't have many friends at his school," "I know. I'm actually one of his enemies," Hermione sighed again. Tim led her up a flight of stairs and into a guest bedroom with rose-colored walls. He set her bags by the bed and told her how to set the alarm on the bedside table. He said goodnight and shut the door behind him. Hermione began putting her clothes in the dresser and gave up halfway through. She was tired and it was late. She lied down on the bed and fell asleep with the covers underneath her and the lights on. 


End file.
